Generations
by Kata5trophe
Summary: There's a new kind of Kushinada, along with a new kind of Aragami threat. Can Momiji, Kusanagi, Kaede, and the others help the next generation with their battle? Or is it all up to them to save Japan?


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the OCs, really meaning the children. :D

It had been seven short years since Kaede and all of the Aragami were put to rest. Peace flooded Japan as the Rite of Matsuri made the people realize the compassion in themselves. It seemed as if the old gods were pleased with what was happening in their country, as no major disturbances such as earthquakes and tsunamis had accrued since. Humans were finally coexisting with Mother Nature quite well, as everyone knew what happened when she was angered. No one in their right mind wanted another time of darkness like what was cast over their Japan that short time ago. Everyone did a little of something, no matter how small, to better life everyday. Humans might not have gotten it right all the time, but they were trying.

All of the progress made for a very happy Kushinada. Momiji got up every morning knowing that there was no danger for that day. She knew that the day was all hers to spend the way she liked. The young Kushinada loved Japan and would protect it until her death, but it was nice knowing that she didn't exactly _have_ to anymore. Since the day she performed Matsuri, Momiji had done much with her life. Although there were no more Aragami the government kept the TAC open for research purposes, just in case. Granted, she couldn't exactly work in the condition she was in; although, she did like going over to the office and letting Mrs. Kunikida and Mrs. Matsudaira pat her swollen stomach.

Even Kusanagi, whom she still called by his surname even if she had the same one, was out and about in the human world. The very grateful Prime Minister gave him a position with the TAC. He liked to pretend he did an actual job there, but mainly he just sat in the lab since he finally let Matsu run some tests on him. Two years and the woman still hadn't finished picking apart his DNA.

On this particular day Momiji kept herself in bed for the most of it, only getting up to stick her head in the toilet and put more thing in her stomach that'd just come back up. Currently, she dozed off soundly while listening to the rain beat gently upon the screen covering the window. She was grateful every night and day for normal dreams, not ones with bloodshed or premonition. Although, that gratefulness disappeared this day when a strange vision came to her while in the cradle of rest.

_"Kushinada."_ A voice called out to her in a vastness of blinding white light. It was most definitely feminine, very soft, and not carrying a bit of malice within it. The voice calmed her from feeling fright in such a dream.

"Who are you?"

_"I am nameless as of now. You may call me Kushinada for now,"_ the form of a young woman materialized in front of Momiji with a warm smile upon her face. She was almost ethereal in appearance with extremely long, wispy, dark green hair that halfway hung over her face, bright, greens eyes that had a soothing sparkle within the slimmer than normal pupil, and her frame was that of a nymph, petite and lithe, as if she could float away with a mere breeze. To complete a most mystical look she came complete with three visible mitamas, two upside down blue ones on her forehead, with a rounded red one in the center.

"Kushinada? But that's who I am," Momiji replied almost breathlessly.

_"Soon you won't be."_

"Is that a threat?" she asked quickly, not quite sure what to make of this girl yet. Was she friend or foe? If there was one thing that Momiji had learned it was that looks were deceiving.

_"Not at all. You misunderstand me. I do apologize for this, but I had to make my presence known to you, as well as my mission."_

_"Hello, sister," _the familier voice of Kaede Kushinada came to her ears from behind her.

Momiji whipped around quickly to be staring directly into her own face, sans matching hair. "Kaede! What's going on? Why are you back?"

_"I'm not back. I'm only here to offer my services to Japan. Listen, Momiji, I finally understand our purpose as Kushinadas; also Lord Sussano-oh understands his role. We are all protectors against threats to our great home; even if it is one of our own, such as Orochi was. Unfortunately, a new threat is stirring in our place of rest." _

"Kaede...I don't know if I can fight again. Life has been so wonderful since then."

_"You won't have to. That girl," _Kaede pointed behind Momiji's head to the 'ethereal'. _"Is the new Kushinada. Your daughter, Momiji." _

"My daughter?" she turned her head to catch the girl out of the corner of her eye. Well, she could see it vaguely. A combination of she and Kusanagi's eyes with color and shape, her own color of hair darkening his on her. At least they made a beautiful child..

_"What I ask of you is a lot, I admit, but it's for your safety, hers, Kusanagi's, Father's, all of Japan's."_

"What does she have to do with any of that? The Aragami can't attack, she doesn't have a twin."

_"They'll come, this time even more powerful. It'll take more than one Kushinada to rid the Earth of these types. You have to give this child to Sussano-oh and I for a time. She has to be taught and has to see what sort of power that the dark god has given these Aragami. This girl has to go to the place we rest to see." _

"...give you my child? Why can't Kusanagi train her when she's old enough?"

_"There isn't enough time! It must begin when she's born or else she won't be ready."_

"But she'll just be a child, Kaede!"

_"Not in the Kingdom of the Aragami. She'll be exactly as she is right now, able to defend herself, and until she is Lord Sussano-oh and I will be there. _

_"Please, mother, let me fulfill my destiny like you and my father have. You'll be protecting me like I will you. I've seen what the Dark God has made Orochi, if I'm not prepared I'll die."_

_Momiji was speechless; she was having to give up her first born without her even being born yet. "I'll have to talk with Kusanagi…"_

_Kaede only nodded her response before moving on to her next subject. "Make sure he knows she'll be protected in your world as well."_

_"In ours? Why would she need it there?"_

_"The Gods of our world have minions in yours. I doubt that they don't know about this. Lord Sussano-oh has already created a child whose purpose is to protect her body in your world."_

_"Where is her body going to be?"_

_"Sealed in the Cave of the Sun God."_

_"Kushinadas!" a booming voice called out in the near distance. _

_Kaede's eyes cut sharply as her head jerked behind her. "Our time has run out, Momiji. We aren't safe here any longer. We'll come back soon. Please have your decision by then."_

_Momiji shot up from the mattress, clutching her torso. Were they going to be okay? Was that the god they spoke of? Or was it Orochi? She still had so many questions. _

_"Well rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Kusanagi said with a smirk as he poked his head out of the bathroom._

_"Kusanagi…we have to talk." _


End file.
